Extreme Fandom Crossover
by Chezza456
Summary: Basically this is where I'm placing my old summaries from the last question of the profile fandom questions ("1 and 9 are in a happy relationship, until... etc. etc.") I didn't want to delete them completely, but I wanted to update the one on my profile, so I guess this is the home for my previous ones. Expect a whole lot of weirdness, humour and fandoms!
1. Chapter 1

Basically this is the last question on the "Pick 12 Characters and Answer These Questions" thing that's on most people's profiles (I don't know its name - if it even has one) This was originally on my profile, yet I thought I'd update it to include my current fandoms. However I couldn't bare to lose this from my profile completely so I uploaded it as a story (when/if I update the current one I'll post as a new chapter). Simply it's a crack!fic fandom crossover! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

CHARACTERS:

**1.** Sherlock (BBC Sherlock)

**2\. ** Liam Butcher (Eastenders)

**3\. ** Amy Pond (Doctor Who)

4\. Tobey (Three Delivery)

5\. Ricky C (Ali G In Da House)

**6\. ** Franck (Trance)

7\. Dylan Keogh (Casualty)

**8\. ** Jake (Outnumbered)

**9\. ** Jonathan Creek (Jonathan Creek)

10\. Vlad (Young Dracula)

**11.** Indy (Indiana Jones)

12\. Luna Lovegood (Harry Potter)

* * *

**_Sherlock and Jonathan Creek are in a happy relationship, until Jonathan runs off with Liam Butcher. Sherlock, brokenhearted, has a short relationship with Indy and a brief unhappy affair with Franck, then follows the wise advice of Jake and falls in love with Amy._**

_Well..._

Sherlock and Jonathan Creek are both called to investigate a rather peculiar case and Sherlock is determined to solve the case before Jonathan. Once the case is over, Sherlock has to go back to normal, solving cases with John which he now finds mundane. Even Moriarty's attempts of 'solving Sherlock's boredom' fail miserably. Sherlock realises that he needs someone to compete with in solving cases, and John is not clever enough. He contacts Jonathan Creek, and they come to an agreement, sharing cases, and Sherlock's flat. John gets jealous that Sherlock has left him for Jonathan, and subsequently relocates to flat 221C. This ends up with Sherlock and Jonathan becoming more and more comfortable with each other, until they establish a relationship.

A few weeks into their relationship, Bianca Butcher rings them up with a case to find her missing son: Liam. The two detectives work on the case, finding Liam and bringing him home. However Jonathan and Liam realise they have a connection, and in the night they run away together. When Sherlock works out what has happened he is extremely upset and without John's care and comfort he begins a relationship with Indy, after being asked to find and recover an ancient and expensive artefact for him.

However, while Sherlock is trying to locate the artefact, he comes into contact with Franck, also seeking the artefact to sell onto the black market. After a full scale fight, Sherlock and Franck end up sleeping together. When Franck is asleep, Sherlock searches his room and finds the artefact hidden in a drawer and takes it, then returning to Indy. Feeling confused, and a little guilty, Sherlock tells Indy about Franck, and the two mutually decide to break up.

Sherlock throws himself into more cases, happily taking ones from Mycroft as well. When Mycroft tells him about an alien species that has invaded Scotland, he travels up there to investigate, meeting Amy Pond who boasts about having experience with aliens. Unfortunately for Sherlock, he finds out that he needs her expertise and their efforts combined stop the invasion in its tracks. Amy begins to flirt with Sherlock, but he ignores her attempts, remembering the last times he got involved with others.

He travels back home, and once there Mrs Hudson informs him that John has left the flat, and a new family, with three children, are due to move in. Sherlock continues to hide himself away in his flat, and the youngest of the boys from the family breaks in, thinking it is abandoned, and therefore a great place to create his mischief. His older brother Jake manages to take him away, before Sherlock stabs him with his harpoon. Jake then returns to Sherlock's flat, and begins to ask the detective if he is ok. Not knowing if John will ever return, and needing someone to talk to, Sherlock tells Jake everything since he met Jonathan Creek. He also tells Jake that he wanted to continue things with Amy Pond, but feared messing up once again. Jake listens and then explains that she may not be the same as the others, and tells Sherlock to see her again. Sherlock takes his advice, knowing no other solution, and goes up to see Amy. They both get along as well as before Sherlock left, and slowly Sherlock realises he is falling in love with her; only because he is less bored when there are no cases. They finally get married and both live happily ever after... apart from when Moriarty decides to intervene, and once when the Doctor comes back for Amy, and leaves crying. And when Sherlock remembers John. His blogger. Who he never sees again, but reads the blog of weekly.


	2. Chapter 2

CHARACTERS:

1\. Wikus van de Merwe (District 9)

2\. Sherlock (BBC Sherlock)

**3\. **The 11th Doctor (Doctor Who)

**4\. **Merlin (BBC Merlin)

**5.** H.M Murdock (The A-Team [Film Version])

6\. Smaug (The Hobbit)

**7\. **Lauren Branning (Eastenders)

8\. Maleficent (Maleficent)

**9\. **Agent Kruger (Elysium)

**10\. **Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon)

**11\. **Captain Jack Harkness (Torchwood)

12\. Nick Jordan (Casualty)

* * *

**10 and 5 go to a strip club. What happens?**

_Toothless and H.M Murdock go to a strip club. What happens?__  
_Yep, trust Murdock to take a _dragon_ there. Well somehow I don't think they'd even get in- I think the security on the door wouldn't allow a dragon into the building (if he could even fit through the door...) so Murdock would probably find some other way of entertaining himself (most likely by flying Toothless and making him do turns in mid-air).

* * *

**_Toothless and H.M Murdock are in a happy relationship until Murdock runs off with Captain Jack Harkness. Toothless, heartbroken, has a short relationship with the 11th Doctor and a brief unhappy affair with Merlin, then follows the wise advice of Lauren Branning and finds true love with Agent Kruger._**

Well...

Evidently Toothless and Murdock must have had a good night, despite being refused entry into the club, and with Murdock being as mad as he is, probably started up the relationship, especially since Toothless is technically his 'living helicopter'.

However, after a while, Captain Jack Harkness comes along and, excited by his new flying machines and the ability to travel through time (he desperately wants to meet William Wallace for himself), Murdock runs off with the other captain.

Toothless is heartbroken to find out that Murdock has left him. However it is not long before the Doctor turns up, asking the dragon if he's seen the time agent. Toothless explains to the Doctor what happened, and the Doctor listens comfortingly. When Toothless realises the Doctor is also a time traveller he asks if he can accompany the Doctor in finding Jack (Toothless hopes this is the way to find, and win back Murdock). The Doctor agrees, happy for a companion and they have many happy adventures together.

On one adventure they arrive in Camelot and Toothless, alone after the Doctor has run off, meets Merlin. Being a dragonlord, Toothless feels connected to Merlin, and they become very close, meeting regularly in secret locations. When meeting one night, oblivious to Toothless, the Doctor follows him, finding out about the secret meet ups and relationship between Merlin and the dragon. When Toothless gets back to the TARDIS the Doctor is waiting for him in the control room, and calmly yet sadly explains what he saw. Toothless realises that his time in the TARDIS has come to an end as the Doctor then states that they have arrived back home (Because Toothless must live in this modern era if he was with Murdock). He is then dropped off and the Doctor disappears.

Upset that he's not only blown his chance at getting Murdock back, but also that he's lost the Doctor, Toothless wonders about aimlessly over the now increasingly poverty stricken land. The time that he's been away has been longer than he originally thought, and over the years Earth has become overpopulated and under-resourced. Therefore Elysium has been built and all the rich, powerful and influential people have relocated there. One day he comes across a drunken teenage girl named Lauren and he subsequently looks after her while she sobers up. Once she's sober they talk, and eventually become friends. One day while out, the two happen to bump into Agent Kruger while he stalks the streets. Toothless, believing him to be Murdock at first, due to the extreme resemblance, tries to stop Kruger and get him to talk to them. Kruger, fascinated by the dragon and the possibilities of how to use Toothless as a weapon, does stop, however ends up getting angered by them and stalks off. Later that day Toothless and Lauren reflect on their meeting with Kruger and Toothless admits that he finds the agent attractive (due to his extremely close resemblance to Murdock). Lauren then eggs on Toothless to jump at the chance of something between the two of them and Toothless goes out to find Kruger. Eager to impress, Toothless shows off his powers and Kruger, once again thinking about his own gain, agrees to spend time with the dragon. Although Kruger is distant and abusive, and it ends up being extremely one-sided, a relationship forms between the two and, despite Toothless knowing that he could find someone who would treat him better, he sticks with Kruger, happening to be infatuated with him and unable and unwilling to leave the villain's side.

* * *

I love this one... I think it has to be my favourite of all three that I've done so far. As soon as I got Toothless for the main character I thought I was screwed, but actually it ended up working so well (Mostly because of Sharlto Copley though, I have to admit, ahah.) I hope you loved reading it as much as I loved writing it, and I hope you like the new one on my profile!


End file.
